


Burning

by WitchWayWizardry



Category: Original Work
Genre: A World on Fire, Burning, Other, Poetry, Random & Short, personal poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchWayWizardry/pseuds/WitchWayWizardry
Summary: A short poem I had rattling around in my head during a long flight that I wrote, in part, on one of those little napkins they give you with your beverage.





	Burning

I see a world on fire  
Often, but not every day.

I know when it will be  
Before I wake  
The light shines red  
Beyond closed eyes.  
I know what I will see.  
It’s become a habit.  
And I am not afraid.

I see a world on fire  
Sometimes, but not today.

I work in a burning building.  
The chairs burn – I sit in them.  
The computer burns – I still click and type.  
My phone rings and burns – I answer it  
All the same.

I eat my burning lunch.  
I drive my burning car.  
I pick up burning clothes  
The flames extinguish  
At my touch.

I watch the people.  
They burn too.  
Walking and talking  
Smiling and laughing and crying and  
Nothing.  
The flames follows the lines on their faces.

Imagine:

A fire without sound.  
No crackling, melting, roaring.  
A fire that does not consume.  
No screaming, panic, or ash.  
A fire that is cool.  
Or rather,  
That does not hurt.  
Just light

Light and red.  
Light and gold.  
And just a little blue.  
I think that makes it easier.  
Not so scary  
This fire that doesn’t burn.

I see a world on fire  
Now, but not yesterday.

I kiss burning lips,  
See burning eyes.  
I touch burning skin,  
Feeling sweat  
Flesh  
Fire  
And clothes, alighted, that fall   
From my fingers to the floor.

They burn while I’m inside of them.  
My loves  
Our bed aflame  
Around their beauty  
As I love them,  
And they gasp.

They burn while inside of me.  
Tongues of flesh and flame tickle me.  
I crumble at the feel of them  
My love  
Their love  
I know it burns  
Still inside me.  
That fire is cold.   
That is what scares me.


End file.
